


Play Ball!

by t0wel



Category: Lethal League
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Baseball, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, a robot trying to makeout, au where switch is actually 18 so it's cool, m/m - Freeform, minor success, same with raptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0wel/pseuds/t0wel
Summary: The team takes an opportunity to head outside the city on their one day off to play some classic baseball. Tension ensues.





	Play Ball!

It was a rather sweltering day in comparison to the cooler temperatures of the city. Out on the dusted streets, a black van trails large clouds of abandoned dust behind it. Within the vehicle holds seven passengers somewhat squished between other, each engaging in different conversations involving the outing their headed to. After an extremely draining week of training and tournaments, the leaguers had earned a day off of their daily dues, and hoped to spend it well. 

 

One leaguer in particular was looking over another, one being a gentlemanly mutant and the other a skateboarding robot. Candyman was chatting with Latch about something along the lines of the events prior to this, and... hats? Either way Switch couldn't help but look him over, analyzing his usual outfit. Despite his normal attire, there was something a little different about the cheerful dandy. At least in Switch's eyes. He figured that feelings like this maybe faulty wiring or just some unexperienced thoughts, but it might just be more than that.

Once they arrived, Sonata was the first explain the situation once everyone got out of the car. "All right, guys! This is how we're settin' things up. We'll start off with a bit of practice to get our gears moving, then we'll split to two teams for a few rounds." She maneuvered over to the back of the car, and pulled out two large gym bags. "First, you boys get ready!" She tossed one bag over to Switch, who while distracted, caught it in a rather startled motion. 

 

The change rooms were surprisingly clean, considering that this baseball field in particular was next to abandoned. Nevertheless, each of the males within the changing area searched around the bag for their supposed uniforms. "Woah, what the hell...?" Raptor pulled out a dark red jockstrap from said bag in a confused and somewhat disgusted manner. "...The fuck?" Latch responded while looking over the lewd apparel. "There's more of 'em in here too!" Raptor exclaimed, adding agitation to his voice. "Did she want us to wear these?" Switch rubbed the back of his head while processing the situation. "Guess so. Should we try them?" Latch glanced at each of them, hoping for an answer. "Don't see why not!" Candyman chirped, hopeful of trying the newly discovered garments. Candyman grabbed one of the pairs as well as the uniform, and headed to a stall to change. The others agreed on trying them on for now, but removing them mid-match. Much less, getting an answer out of Sonata. 

 

Switch looked himself over in the provided stall mirror. The undergarments were admittedly comfy, though a little breezy. His sensitive areas were well secluded yet left little to the imagination. Speaking of, his mind began to wonder as he thought about how Candyman would look in them. They'd hug around his hips and show his flat, but perky ass. Snapping out of this thoughts, he quickly shrugged into the white buttoned up shirt and kakis before stepping out of the stall. As he stepped towards the bench that centred around the room, he noticed that everyone else had already headed outside and were setting up the field. However, Candyman just so happened to be preparing himself outside his stall. As he pulled on his socks, he noticed Switch staring and smiled. "Gosh, that looks great on you, Switch!" Candyman beamed. "Hah, thanks man! You aren't looking too bad yourself." Candyman's smiled grew wider as he slipped on his cleats. "Aw, shucks, thank you!" He stood up and stretched, waltzing towards the exit. Before he left, he extended his hand towards Switch. "Shall we?" 

 

The first part of the practice went as expected, everyone trying their hand at an actual baseball bat rather than a cane, a boom box hammer, a ping pong paddle, or their tail. Every now and then Switch would catch a few looks over at Candyman, particularly when he lifted his leg to toss the ball as the pitcher. He felt his face get warmer as he proceeded to eye every other time Candyman would look over at him and flash him a small grin. Once Switch stepped up for defence, he took a minute to reflect on his thoughts. 'This is too weird. I can't be thinking about Candy's ass all of a sudden.'

He took a few steps back to catch the ball in his right hand.

'And why now? Where'd this shit even come from?'

Another catch.

'This is so fucking weird.'

Once he was called off, he headed back to the changing room for a short break.

As soon as he got into the stall, he tugged off his kakis and rubbed his growing erection at a quick pace. Focusing hard on things that would usually make him cum easily, his mind thought of other things to speed up the process. He imagined Candyman, teasing the tip and massaging his base as he went along. Switch's hands traveled around his body, stopping at one of his nipples, squeezing it. As he groaned from the feeling, the Candyman he thought of was rubbing his left nipple with his index finger, while stroking his cock at a faster pace. With his eyes half lidded, he shut them fully after the feeling of release was drawing closer. Until...

"Switch, are ya feeling alright?"

Switch's eye snapped open, and he immediately replied with: "Y-yeah, don't sweat it! I-I'm -ah- fine!" He quickly covers his mouth in embarrassment by the sudden moan escaping from him. "You sure? It sounds like you're a little- wah!" Much to Switch's dismay, once he entered the stall he hoped to be in and out ASAP. Which meant locking the door would be the last of his worries. Not in this case, however. Candyman leaned close enough to the door to have it swing open and find Switch in a rather prone position. "I-I, ah..." Candyman trailed off as he stared at Switch's exposed state, and tried to get back onto his feet. "I'm so sorry!" He scurried his way out of the stall, but was surprised to feel a metallic hand grab his. "I could uh, actually use your help with something."

Switch groaned loudly as Candyman jerked him off, with Candyman letting out a few short gasps in between. "Is this okay?" Candyman asked innocently between breaths. "Fuck, yeah. Don't stop man." Switch mumbled. Candyman looked back at Switch once more to lower his mouth on his. Despite neither of them having lips, they made do with what they had. As they brushed their mouths together, Switch pulled Candyman closer and moved his hand down to Candyman's crotch. Switch gently massaged the outside fabric that restricted Candyman's ever growing bulge. Slipping his hand underneath, he heard Candyman exhale a sharp moan and close his eyes blissfully. "You alright, man?" Switch asked in a concerned whisper. "Please," Candyman silently begged. "M-Make me feel good." Switch hesitated before pulling off Candyman's kakis, revealing his pre-cum stained jockstrap. Switch gripped he base and moved his hand from the shaft to the tip in a rhythmic motion. "Aah... Ah! O-Oh gosh..." Candyman whimpered sheepishly into Switch's chest, doing his best to hold back louder moans that others might hear. Switch then moved his hips closer to mirror Candyman's cock as the two rubbed together. He then used his hand to grab hold of both of their cocks, stroking them against each other. Both moaned out in intense pleasure, with Switch getting closer and closer as he worked his hand. "Fuck- Ahnn! Candy, I'm gonna-" As soon as it happened, Switch shut his eyes tightly and moaned out breathlessly. Once Switch collected himself a little, he noticed that Candyman was sucking on his fingers in an alluring notion. 

Once Candyman looked over at Switch, he took his saliva covered hands out of his mouth and guided them to his rear. "C-Could you, um..." Switch nodded. "Yeah." Circling around the ring of Candyman's soft hole, Switch pressed his middle finger inside his anus, exploring the warm insides. Candyman instantly threw his head back in delight, and let out a girlish yelp that echoed through the change room. "Yes! Ah...! Ah! Just like that! Please keep going!" Candyman pleaded lustfully for more as Switch added another finger to the mix. As he searched Candyman's caves, Switch found a peculiar rounded spot that caused Candyman to twitch and throw his arm over his forehead. "Right there! Right there! Again!" Mustering a breath, Switch dove deeper and massaged the area once again causing Candyman's back to arch with glee. "I-I'm -oh- gonna come! I'm coming!" Candyman let out one last dragged on yelp to solidify his orgasm. In a shaky breath, Candyman mumbled a small "Better?" towards Switch. He smiled and kissed him lightly. "Much better."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works on the fandom, so pardon the low quality.


End file.
